


Tutte le meraviglie dell'universo

by Charlotte_McGonagall



Series: Dopo il TARDIS [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_McGonagall/pseuds/Charlotte_McGonagall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vi erano stati momenti nei quali Vicki si era pentita della sua scelta, nei quali avrebbe voluto riprendere i suoi viaggi nel TARDIS, nei quali le mancava la sua epoca, la sua cultura e, soprattutto, le mancavano Steven e il Dottore.<br/>Ma ora era diverso: ora era una madre, e non avrebbe scambiato quella bambina per tutto l'universo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutte le meraviglie dell'universo

**Author's Note:**

> So che negli audio e nei romanzi ci sono delle info sul futuro di Vicki, e questa storia non le contraddice nemmeno direttamente, in realtà, ma non c'è bisogno di conoscerle. Questa è solo la versione che ho immaginato.

Vicki Pallister aveva visto molte cose durante i suoi viaggi — cose meravigliose e terribili — ma non era preparata alla neonata che la levatrice le stava mettendo tra le braccia.  
Era così piccola, così fragile e perfetta, ed era sua, il segno più bello del suo passaggio nell'universo.

Vi erano stati momenti nei quali Vicki si era pentita della sua scelta, nei quali avrebbe voluto riprendere i suoi viaggi nel TARDIS, nei quali le mancava la sua epoca, la sua cultura e, soprattutto, le mancavano Steven e il Dottore.  
Ma ora era diverso: ora era una madre, e non avrebbe scambiato quella bambina per tutto l'universo.  
Ciò che aveva desiderato nei momenti di sconforto, non lo chiedeva più per se stessa, ma per quella bambina.

Il suo nome sarebbe stato Dido, su questo era stata categorica.  
Tutti pensavano che avesse scelto quel nome per omaggiare la bellissima regina di Cartagine, ma si sbagliavano.  
Un giorno avrebbe raccontato a sua figlia la verità: le avrebbe spiegato che il suo nome non era quello di una regina, ma di un pianeta lontano.  
Ciò che Vicki le augurava con quel nome non erano la bellezza o il potere, ma le augurava di vedere l'universo, di incontrare un uomo saggio e folle in una cabina blu, che la portasse via e le regalasse tutte le meraviglie del tempo e dello spazio.

**Author's Note:**

> In caso non vi ricordaste, Dido è il nome del pianeta sul quale One, Ian e Barbara hanno incontrato Vicki in The Rescue, oltre che il nome inglese/latino di Didone (che Vicki avrà probabilmente incontrato viaggiando con Enea).


End file.
